sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sith Imperium Sentinel Issue 2
XENOCIDE CONDUCTS COWARDLY ATTACK ON MOS ARES '' By Sarion Sev, TSIS Frontline Correspondent'' MOS ARES, TATOOINE -- Alesis Citadel, also known as "the Xenocide", conducted a cowardly assault on the lightly defended colony of Mos Ares on the outer rim planet Tatooine. The Xenocide conducted the assault shortly after the Sovereign and it's escort fleet left orbit. The attack which resulted in minimal casualties, about a dozen Imperium soldiers, and the theft of the Praetors' legacies in from the Praetor's Gate of the Imperium palace was short lived and seemingly meant by the Xenocide to combat the Sith Imperium Sentinel's assertion that he was a minor enemy. The Xenocide's forces sliced the Sith Imperium Sentinel's broadcast feed to give a melodramatic address that has been all to common in rogue Sith actions. Referring to our citizenry as "Imperium Dogs" the broadcast by the Xenocide admitted to the theft of the Praetors' legacies and complained about media coverage ending with a warning that "The darkest days have arrived" all the while sitting upon one of the Emperor's thrones. A severe crime. The Imperial Palace released a scathing statement. "It's important to note that the Xenocide cowardly waited until the Emperor and his escort fleet had left before he conducted his assault." Said Rion Traevco, Imperial Palace spokesman. "Had the Xenocide been half as powerful as his vanity suggests he would have attacked the Emperor directly. I would have sold tickets to the annihilation that His Majesty would dispense." Military experts suggest that while the attack was surprising that it indicated that Alesis doesn't have large standing forces that could stand up to the Imperium. "Though some ground troops were fielded by the Xenocide no major naval forces were employed." Said the Sith Imperium Sentinel military expert Vice Admiral Traynor Vectus (SIN Ret.) "This is a huge weakness for the Xenocide. If he has no naval forces to speak of this means he has had minimal success in establishing a military following and the Sith Imperium will be able to militarily demonilish his small insurgency. We know he resides at Citadel Palace, we can now go and get him." SIMCOM refused to comment citing regulations preventing commentary on ongoing military operations. A NEW DARK DIVINE: S'RAHNIA '' By Lord Caela Cravell, TSIS Force and Religion Reporter'' MOS ARES, TATOOINE -- Her Imperial Majesty, Darth S'rahnia, Dowager Lord Empress of the Sith Imperium was brought before His Imperial Majesty the Emperor on charges of High Treason. The Dowager Empress admitted to the charges and declared that her life must perish for the crimes she committed. Darth S'rahnia's selfless commitment to the laws crafted by the Lord Emperor, her placement of duty and respect for the law above her own life is a divine example for all citizens of the Sith Imperium. Darth S'rahnia's first death blow was delivered by her own hand, standing, with dignity. Assisting in the ritual suicide was His Excellency, Darth Desocratos, Hand of the Emperor. Darth S'rahnia's body became one with the Force after the second blow was struck where Her Honor, Darth Ray'ak, High Priestess of the One Sith Order channeled a part of her spirit into a Voss Sarcophagus and proclaimed her a Dark Divine. The Emperor stated that Darth S'rahnia's actions today finally healed a dark wound in Imperium recent history, the Sith Imperium Civil War. PRINCE ANDREKIOS CLEARED OF ALL CHARGES, PRAETOR ACCUSED '' By Saria Secondus, TSIS Government and Politics Correspondent'' VOSS KA -- His Grance, Darth Andrekios of the Houses Roderick and Kerrigan, Prince of the Sith Imperium and Duke of Mos Ares was restored to his place among the Imperium's Imperial Family after a tribunal found him not guilty of charges placed against him by the Ministry of Law and Justice. Among the charges against him was the murder of Rodeia Roderick, the former Editor-in-Chief of the now defunct Sith Imperium Times. In a trial presided over by Chief Judicator Darth Arctis and Associate Judicators Darth Vaguest and Grand Moff Loret Occlus the tribunal found that the Prince was on Hoth with Lord Hand at the time of the murder. Scandalous allegations were levied by Prince Andrekios that call into question whether the Praetor Ruu'san Kaldar may have been involved in the attack. The office of the Praetor did not respond to request for comment outside of a short statement. "While we welcome the legal process and are glad that Prince Andrekios was not implicated in this tragic murder we must caution all citizens that leveling baseless accusations against the Praetor is treasonous and will be dealt with sternly." Read the statement. The Sith Imperium Times has no reason to believe the Praetor was involved in the murder. AULAURA KERRIGAN DIES, HOUSE ALGARIAN ATTACKS ''By Lilaya Martell, TSIS Palace Correspondent'' HOUSES RODERICK AND BALISS ESTATE, ALDERAAN -- Aulaura Kerrigan, daughter of the Dark Divine Vindictiva and Prince Andrekios succombed to illness and was laid to rest in a private ceremony at House Roderick's estate on Alderaan. Per Roderick and Imperial Family tradition, Aulaura was never officially recognizes as a member of the family as she never graduated the Sith Academy thu s she was not intombed with the full members of the Imperial Family. Instead she was cremated and her ashes spread along the coast in which her ancestors had reigned for millenia. Shortly after the ceremony, Jedi Master Etheros of the Blue Jedi of House Algarian attacked the estate. Killing a half dozen guards and engaging Darth Andrekios in combat. The attack was quickly repelled. EDITORIAL: IT'S TIME FOR THE EMPEROR TO CRUSH ALESIS '' By Tal Varnok, TSIS Editor-in-Chief'' Your Majesty, we understand, Alesis is not worth your time. He is a rogue Sith with no standing navy and is not a particularly powerful political player on the galactic stage. For these reasons we beg you to destroy him, quickly and switfly. The Sith Imperium has a Dark Overlord with unmeasured power but it is time to demonstrate that power and swat away the irritations that threaten your Majesty's realm. The attack on Mos Ares was minor, sure the Xenocide dare not attack contiguous Imperium space but he did attack and there can be no other punishment than death. Your Majesty, we at The Sith Imperium Sentinel beseech you to put down this insurgency once and for all and declare to the galaxy that to stand against your Imperium is to sacrifice your own life. Glory to the Imperium, Long Live the Emperor and may the Force ever serve us.